Elegy
by StrawberryVanila
Summary: Sesuatu dapat diubah. Itulah yang Jellal pikirkan. Ia ingin merubah seorang Erza Scarlet, gadis yang diam-diam disukainya menjadi seorang gadis yang lebih terbuka pada orang lain. Namun, takdir tak dapat ia rubah, kan? Collab fanfic with Minako-chan Namikaze and Nacchandroid. Enjoy for read! XD


Mata cokelat itu terbuka dengan sempurna saat suara dentingan lift di depannya menyapa gendang telinganya. Dilihatnya melalui matanya yang tajam, beberapa orang murid keluar dari lift itu sambil bercanda gurau. Dia mendengus tanpa alasan sambil menunggu lift itu kosong—mengeluarkan semua penumpangnya. Gadis berambut merah itu dengan susah payah menggerakkan kursi rodanya memasuki lift. Ditekannya angka 3 di antara banyaknya tombol di samping pintu lift itu. Dia menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran kursi rodanya, dan matanya mulai menerawang. Bisa dia rasakan getaran di sekitarnya, yang menandakan bahwa lift yang tengah ditumpanginya sedang menuju ke lantai 3. Erza Scarlet hanya duduk termenung di dalam lift yang akan membawanya menuju kelasnya.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Elegy by Minako-chan Namikaze and Nacchandroid**

**Pair: Erza S. & Jellal F.**

**Enjoy for read!**

**.**

**.**

Erza mendorong pintu kelas ke samping lalu dengan susah payah menggerakkan kursi rodanya melewati batas pintu kelas. Dia menuju mejanya sambil membalas sapaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia langsung menyampirkan tasnya di gantungan tas samping mejanya. Dan membuka buku pelajaran yang sudah dia keluarkan sebelumnya. Baru saja Erza hampir terhanyut dengan bacaannya, suara teriakkan Lucy tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

"ERZA! Lihat Jellal tidak?!" teriak Lucy di samping telinga Erza.

Gadis berambut scarlet itu nyaris terjatuh dari kursi rodanya, kalau saja dia tidak segera menjaga keseimbangannya.

Erza segera mendeathglare Lucy. "Kau ini mengagetkan saja!" bentak Erza.

Lucy langsung meringis mendengarnya. "Maaf! Tapi serius! Lihat Jellal tidak?" tanya Lucy.

Erza kembali membaca buku Matematika dengan wajah tidak peduli. "Tidak." jawabnya.

Lucy langsung mengerang frustasi dan mulai curcol panjang lebar tentang di mana keberadaan Jellal. Padahal dia sudah datang pagi-pagi dan terpaksa membuat Erza datang ke sekolah sendirian hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan Jellal! Ah, Lucy dan Erza tinggal serumah. Jadi, biasanya mereka selalu pergi ke sekolah bersama. Cuma, gara-gara Lucy yang notabene-nya adalah anggota OSIS, dan sekaligus sebagai panitia acara pesta kelulusan nanti, otomatis dia jadi sangat sibuk. Dan dia sengaja datang pagi-pagi untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Jellal yang merupakan ketua OSIS untuk proposal yang dibuatnya.

"Lucy! Maaf tidak bisa membalas SMS-mu. Aku tadi ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Jadi, mana proposal yang harus kutandatangani?" Jellal tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Lucy dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Ah, iya! Ini! Tanda tangani di sini. Di sini. Dan di sini!" ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk beberapa tempat di beberapa halaman. Dia menyodorkan pulpen pinknya pada Jellal.

Jellal menatap pulpen pink Lucy cukup lama, lalu mengambilnya dengan ogah-ogahan dan dengan cepat menandatangani tempat-tempat yang ditunjukkan Lucy tadi.

"Selesai. Nih, pulpenmu." Jellal segera mengembalikan pulpen Lucy begitu dia selesai menandatangi.

Lucy menerima pulpennya dengan senyum cerah. "Ah, arigatou! Fyuh Akhirnya selesai juga..." Lucy mengelap keringatnya.

"Hey! Luce! Ke sini sebentar dan ajari aku kenapa soal ini jawabannya bisa jadi ini!" Lucy segera menoleh ke arah Natsu yang wajahnya tengah cemberut. Lucy mengomel tidak jelas tentang kebodohan Natsu dan segera menghampiri pacarnya itu.

Sementara Jellal berjalan ke tempat duduknya sambil membalas sapaan dari para murid-atau lebih tepatnya para siswi. Erza hanya menatap Jellal dengan tatapan sayu, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

_"Hari ini adalah hari sebelum ujian terakhir. Aku harus fokus!"_ batin Erza.

"Maaf." Erza segera menoleh ke samping begitu mendengar suara seseorang menegurnya. Dia menatap Jellal yang menarik kursi di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya?" sahut Erza.

"Kulihat Erza-san sangat pintar Matematika. Jadi, bolehkah aku minta diajari sedikit?" tanya Jellal, gugup.

Erza menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Mana soal yang membuatmu bingung?" tanya Erza.

Jellal langsung sumringah mendengarnya. Dia segera membuka buku catatannya dan menunjuk bagian soal rumit kepada Erza. "Yang ini." jawabnya.

Erza meraih buku Jellal dan menatap soal itu dengan alis berkerut. "Hmmm... Sejujurnya aku juga agak bingung dengan soal ini. Soalnya, kenapa hasil F aksen x bisa jadi 8 akar 5? Bukankah setelah melewati hasil kali dan difaktorkan, akarnya menjadi hilang?" gumam Erza.

Jellal segera meringis mendengarnya. "Itulah sebabnya aku bertanya pada Erza-san. Kupikir Erza-san mengerti soal yang diberikan Laxus-sensei itu." ucap Jellal.

Erza menggeleng pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti untuk soal ini. Maaf, tidak bisa membantu." ucap Erza, menyesal.

"Ah, tidak. Aku juga paham alasan Erza-san tidak bisa mengajariku. Karena, kupikir pasti ada yang salah dengan jawaban beserta soal itu. Haha," Jellal tertawa hambar.

Erza hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengarnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap keluar jendela. Dan suasana pun menjadi hening dan mencengkam. Sejujurnya, Jellal menghampiri Erza bukan lantaran minta diajari, dia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan gadis itu. Tapi, rasanya Erza sangat sulit didekati. Gadis ini juga sepertinya pendiam, jadi terasa canggung kalau mengajaknya bicara seperti ini.

"Anu..." Jellal kembali membuka suara, membuat Erza kembali menatapnya.

"Ini baru pertama kali kita berbicara sedekat ini. Rasanya terasa aneh, ya!" ucap Jellal.

Erza sempat terdiam mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. "Benar. Biasanya kita selalu bicara lewat debat dalam suatu diskusi..." tambahnya.

Jellal mengangguk. "Ya. Dan Erza-san, aku kagum dengan kepercayaan dirimu saat berdebat. Kau sangat ahli dalam menguasai debat dalam diskusi. Aku bahkan sampai kewalahan menjawab pertanyaanmu..." Jellal meringis ketika mengatakan itu.

Erza tertawa kecil mendengarnya, membuat Jellal membulatkan matanya mendengar suara feminim Erza.

"Saat itu aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku saja. Tidak ada maksud untuk menguasai ataupun memperpanjang debat." ucap Erza.

Jellal tersenyum mendengarnya. Ahirnya Erza bisa terbuka padanya.

"Ne, Erza-san..." panggil Jellal.

"Hm?" sahut Erza, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Bolehkah aku mengenal Erza-san lebih jauh lagi?"

Dan saat itu juga wajah Erza memerah untuk pertama kalinya.

XXX

Saat istirahat, Lucy memaksa Erza untuk makan siang di lapangan. Dan mereka pun memakan bekal mereka sambil duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan, sambil melihat anak-anak bermain bola.

"Awas! Bolanya!"

"Erza!" Lucy berteriak saat sebuah bola meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Erza.

Hup!

Erza berhasil menangkap bola itu hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Huh! Lain kali kalau main bola, hati-hati dalam mengoper!" ucap Erza dengan deathglarenya. Para pemain bola di sana langsung merinding mendengarnya.

Erza langsung melemparkan bola itu ke depan, dan ditangkap dengan cekatan oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru.

"Ahaha! Maaf, Erza-san! Itu tadi aku yang mengoper! Maafkan kecerobohanku!" ucap Jellal sambil menghampiri Erza.

Erza terkejut mendengarnya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa memerah. Lucy yang melihat itupun menyerngit heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selanjutnya kau harus berhati-hati." ucap Erza, cuek.

Jellal langsung meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Iya! Kalau Erza-san yang bilang begitu, maka aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi!" ucap Jellal.

"Jellal, bukankah sebentar lagi ujian Fisika? Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak. Aku sudah belajar semalam. Lagipula, Fisika tidak terlalu sulit. Kalian sendiri, bukannya seharusnya belajar? Dan bukannya bersantai di sini sambil makan siang." tanya Jellal.

"Haha. Alasan kami sama denganmu! Iya 'kan, Erza?" Lucy melirik Erza yang tengah memasukan telur goreng ke mulutnya.

"Eh? Oh, iya." jawab Erza.

Kerutan di dahi Lucy semakin dalam melihat Erza yang salah tingkah. _"Aneh..."_ batinnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah murid-murid yang bermain bola bersama Jellal.

"Lalu mereka?" tanya Lucy menunjuk murid-murid itu.

Jellal menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Lucy. "Sebenarnya mereka yang mengajakku bermain bola seperti ini. Mereka bilang, daripada otak mereka meledak karena belajar, mereka lebih baik bermain bola." jawab Jellal.

Lucy langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. Dan Jellal pun langsung pamit karena diteriaki oleh rekan timnya, dan kembali bermain bola.

"Erza..." panggil Lucy.

"Hm?" sahut Erza sambil menyumpit telur gorengnya.

"Kau suka sama Jellal, ya?"

Kretak!

Lucy langsung menjauh dua langkah dari Erza ketika melihat gadis itu mematahkan sumpitnya dengan dua jari.

"Si-Siapa bilang? Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku cuma mengaguminya..." ucap Erza, gugup. Tanpa mempedulikan bangkai sumpitnya yang sudah dia buang ke belakang.

"Mengaguminya?" tanya Lucy.

Erza langsung tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Yah... Hanya sekedar mengagumi. Dia baik, pintar, ketua OSIS, disenangi dan disegani banyak orang. Aku jadi ingin sepertinya." ungkap Erza. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung, dia menatap kakinya dengan sedih.

Lucy yang melihatnya pun langsung merasa iba. Gara-gara kekurangan yang dimiliki Erza, sahabatnya itu tidak dapat mewujudkan keinginannya.

XXX

"Ayolah, Erza! Jangan cemberut begitu, dong!" ujar Lucy.

"Aku tidak cemberut." sahut Erza.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti menekuk wajahmu begitu. Jadi seram tahu lihatnya!" ucap Lucy lagi.

Erza mendengus kesal sambil mendeathglare Lucy. "Lucy! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang dan belajar untuk ujian terakhir besok! Kalau kau mau menemui Jellal, minta pacarmu saja yang menemanimu!" omel Erza.

Lucy langsung meringis mendengarnya. "Aku tidak tahu di mana Natsu sekarang. Si baka itu langsung lenyap begitu jam pulang berbunyi tadi." ucap Lucy.

Erza menghela nafas gusar. "Ck, kalau begitu cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu. Aku tidak mau nilaiku jelek gara-gara membuang waktu di sini." ucap Erza.

"Iya, iya... Nanti bakal kubelikan cake strawberry kesukaanmu, deh." ucap Lucy sambil menambah kecepatan pada dorongannya di kursi roda Erza. Erza langsung terdiam mendengarnya. _Apapun untuk cake strawberry_, batinnya.

Lucy memberhentikan kursi roda Erza tepat di depan ruangan klub Karate. Bisa dia dengan sayup-sayup keributan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Suaranya tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin cuma beberapa orang di dalam." gumam Lucy. Dia segera membuka pintu ruangan klub Karate itu, dan tepat pada saat itu juga dia langsung dikejutkan dengan bunyi benturan di lantai.

BRAKKK!

"ARGH! Si-Siaalll!"

Lucy dan Erza mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat Natsu yang meringkuk kesakitan di lantai.

"Kau masih payah, Natsu. Berlatihlah lebih sungguh-sungguh lagi, setelah itu baru menantangku," ucap Jellal sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

_Jadi Natsu langsung menghilang dari kelas karena ingin menantang Jellal untuk bertarung dengannya. Huh, belum apa-apa langsung kalah begitu saja._ Batin Lucy.

Jellal menoleh ke arah Lucy dan Erza yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu. "Lucy? Erza-san? Sejak kapan kalian berada di situ? Ayo masuk ke sini!" Jellal berkata sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Mendengar nama Lucy, Natsu yang sedari tadi meringkuk kesakitan langsung bangkit dari lantai sambil berteriak, "LUUUUUCCEE! OH MY HONEY BONEY SWETTY!" sambil berlarian ke arah Lucy.

Lucy langsung membungkukkan badannya demi menghindari pelukan Natsu. Dia berjalan santai ke arah Jellal sambil menenteng tumpukan kertas.

"Nih! Aku lupa memberikan berkas-berkas ini padamu tadi. Bacalah di rumah dan tandai apa saja yang perlu disewa saat pesta dansa kelulusan nanti." ucap Lucy sambil memberikan tumpukan kertas itu pada Jellal.

Jellal hanya mengangguk sambil menerimanya.

"Luce! Mana minumanku?" tanya Natsu.

"Kenapa kau mintanya padaku?!" kesal Lucy.

"Bukankah kau ke sini untuk menyemangatiku?" tanya Natsu, polos.

Lucy menatap Natsu sinis. "Sejak kapan aku punya hobi menyemangatimu yang terus-terusan kalah melawan Jellal?"

"Aww! Kau kejam, Luce! Sebagai imbalan karena kata-kata kejammu itu, kau harus mentraktirku Jus Strawberry!" putus Natsu seenaknya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memutuskan itu seenaknya?!" protes Lucy.

"Ayolah... Aku benar-benar haus, nih." Natsu berjalan ke arah Lucy dan menarik lengannya. Pemuda berambut pink itu menoleh ke arah Erza yang tengah mendeathglare dirinya.

"Erza, aku pinjam Lucy sebentar,ya! Tenang, dia akan segera kembali setelah menyelesaikan urusannya denganku!" Natsu menunjukkan grinnya.

Baru saja Erza ingin menyahut, Natsu sudah berlari keluar sambil menyeret Lucy yang tengah meronta minta di lepaskan. Bisa Erza dengar Lucy yang berteriak tentang isi dompetnya yang hanya berisi uang receh untuk jajan besok.

Jellal hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua pasangan itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Erza tepat ketika pintu klub di tutup oleh Natsu.

Jellal menatap Erza dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Erza, lebih memilih menundukkan wajahnya karena grogi. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia mengutuk Natsu yang telah membawa Lucy pergi sehingga dia harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini lagi, yaitu berduaan saja dengan Jellal.

"Ehem!" Jellal berdeham, membuat Erza mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kudengar Erza-san..."

"Panggil Erza saja." potong Erza.

"... Baiklah. Erza, kudengar kau satu rumah, ya, dengan Lucy?" tanya Jellal.

Erza mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata 'iya'.

"Di mana alamat rumah kalian?" tanya Jellal.

Erza mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah?" Dia menatap Jellal dengan tajam yang tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menanyakan alamat rumahnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jellal tanpa sadar menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yahh... Lucy bilang, dia selalu belajar bersama denganmu. Dan nilainya bagus-bagus juga karena diajari olehmu. Jadi, aku ingin ikut belajar bersama dengan kalian. Boleh?" tanya Jellal.

Erza terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab. "Boleh. Kenapa tidak? Di Strawberry Street blok A nomor 15." Dia tersenyum simpul.

Jellal balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk, dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi langsung dikatupkannya lagi ketika mendengar suara getaran ponsel yang ditaruhnya di atas tatami bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Jellal meminta maaf pada Erza, dan segera berlari menghampiri ponselnya. Dilihatnya nama sang penelpon dan segera diangkatnya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Ultear?" sahut Jellal.

Erza hanya menatap Jellal dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa! Sebentar, aku akan segera ke sana!" Dan dengan itu, Jellal memutuskan sambungan telpon dan berjalan menghampiri Erza.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan di ruangan OSIS, jadi, aku harus pergi." ucap Jellal, tersenyum kaku ke arah Erza. Dia merasa belum mau berpisah dengan Erza.

Erza tersentak dan mengangguk dengan cepat. "Ya. Pergilah, jadi ketua OSIS memang merepotkan, ya. Haha." Erza tertawa hambar.

Jellal terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Ya, begitulah. Meskipun merepotkan, aku tetap tidak boleh lepas tanggung jawab. Ah, iya. Jangan lupa kalau aku akan datang ke rumahmu sore ini. Untuk belajar bersama." ucap Jellal.

Erza kembali mengangguk. "Ya, aku tidak lupa." balasnya.

Dan dengan itu, Jellal segera berlari keluar ruangan.

Erza terdiam di tempatnya sambil menghela nafas. Dia menatap pintu klub dengan nanar. _"Aku lupa kalau dia sangat dekat dengan Ultear."_ batinnya.

Dia menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju pintu dan berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Jellal.

"Lebih baik aku mencari Lucy saja." gumamnya. Dia menggerakkan kursi rodanya untuk berbelok di tikungan koridor. Dan dia nyaris berteriak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia melotot tajam ke arah Natsu dan Lucy yang tengah berciuman di samping mesin penjual minuman. Dan... Apa-apaan ekspresi mereka itu?! Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari Erza yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"EHEM!"

Natsu dan Lucy langsung tersentak mendengarnya. Natsu buru-buru menjauh dari Lucy yang bersandar di dinding. Mereka berdua menatap Erza dengan salah tingkah dan wajah memerah.

"E-Erza? Se-Sejak kapan di sini?" tanya Lucy, blushing. Sementara Natsu sudah kembali ke mode normal dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Baru beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan apa kalian tidak pernah mendengar peraturan tentang 'Dilarang bermesraan di sekolah'?!" tanya Erza, dia melotot tajam ke arah Natsu.

Natsu segera bersembunyi di belakang Lucy mendengar suara sangar Erza yang bangkit kembali. "Ta-Tapi! Tidak ada peraturan seperti itu!" bela Natsu.

"Aku yang membuatnya!" sahut Erza.

"Apa?! Sejak kapan—"

"Baru saja!"

"Hah?" Natsu hanya bisa melongo mendengar semua perkataan Erza. Tampaknya Erza sedang badmood hingga jiwa kedisiplinannya keluar begini.

"Natsu! Lebih baik kau segera ganti bajumu dan pulang!" titah Erza.

"A-AYE!" Dan Natsu pun segera berlari menuju ruang klub Karate, meninggalkan Lucy dan Erza sendirian.

Lucy berani bersumpah kalau dia hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika Erza menoleh ke arahnya dengan aura gelap dan wajah yang lebih sangar dari sebelumnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Lucy.

Ekspresi sangar Erza langsung berubah menjadi blushing tanpa sebab, sehingga membuat Lucy melongo melihat perubahan tak terduga itu.

"I-Itu... Jellal tadi bilang kalau dia ingin ikut belajar bersama dengan kita nanti sore," jawab Erza, salah tingkah.

Lucy langsung tersenyum jahil mendengarnya. "Dekiterrrrruuuu~"

"Tidak!"

XXX

"Hhh... Aku sudah bosan! Kapan si pria bertato itu datang?!" keluh Natsu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Sabar, Natsu. Dia baru terlambat 5 menit." ujar Lucy.

"Tapi, aku sudah datang dari 2 jam yang lalu, Luce..." rengek Natsu.

"Natsu. Diam atau kurobek mulutmu." ucap Erza. Dia menyendok cake strawberrynya dengan santai.

Natsu langsung merinding mendengarnya dan jinak dengan seketika.

Ting Tong!

"Nah, itu pasti Jellal!" seru Lucy.

"Biar aku yang membukanya." ucap Erza. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Erza langsung menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju pintu.

"Luce, minta makan, dong..." ucap Natsu, menoel pundak Lucy.

"Ambil sendiri di belakang."

XXX

Cklek.

Erza membuka pintu dan mendapati Jellal yang berdiri ngos-ngosan.

"Hhh... Hh.. Maaf, aku terlambat." ucap Jellal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk!" Erza mempersilahkan Jellal masuk.

Jellal menurut dan melepas sepatunya kemudian memasuki rumah Erza dan Lucy. Dia sempat terpaku beberapa saat melihat Natsu yang merengek-rengek minta diambilkan makanan oleh Lucy.

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah terkumpul. Ayo kita mulai belajarnya!" ucap Lucy, tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu!"

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan malas. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan makananku?" tanya Natsu, polos.

Dan pada saat itu, terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan dari arah ruang tamu.

XXX

"Huah! Selesai juga! Ternyata belajar bersama kalian sangat membantu!" ucap Jellal. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Erza yang sedari tadi belajar bersamanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Natsu yang masih sibuk diomeli Lucy karena kesalahannya menjawab soal.

Jellal kembali menatap Erza. "Erza, bisa temani aku keluar? Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu." ajak Jellal.

Erza tersentak mendengarnya. Dia mengangguk dan mendorong kursi rodanya mengikuti Jellal yang sudah duluan.

Sementara itu...

"Baka! Bukan begitu caranya!" teriak Lucy, frustasi.

"Aahhh! Capek, ah! Masa' semua jawabanku tidak ada yang benar! Soal ini memang sialan!" umpat Natsu, dia menggebrak meja di depannya dengan kesal.

"Soalnya tidak bersalah. Tapi otakmu yang salah. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa menjawab soal pendek begini?" omel Lucy.

"Luce, soalnya memang pendek, tapi pembahasannya itu yang panjang!" raung Natsu.

"Huh! Terserah kau sajalah! Aku sudah lelah mengajarimu. Mungkin kalau Erza yang mengajarimu, kau akan langsung mengerti." dengus Lucy.

"Aku lebih baik diajari Laxus-sensei daripada diajari monster itu." ucap Natsu, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Lucy dan memeluk gadis itu dengan manja.

"Natsu. Lepas. Kita bisa tewas kalau Erza melihat." ujar Lucy sambil berusaha melepas dekapan Natsu.

"Tidak mau. Dia juga sedang bermesraan dengan si rambut biru itu." ucap Natsu.

Lucy hanya diam, tak mampu membalas perkataan Natsu. Karena yang dikatakan Natsu memang benar. Dia tahu kalau Erza menyukai Jellal. Dan sahabatnya itu akan lupa segalanya kalau sudah berada di dekat Jellal.

"Lucy, aku mencintaimu..." bisik Natsu.

"Natsu... Sudahlah. Lepaskan—"

"Hey, kau juga harus menjawab kalau kau mencintaiku..."

"Ck, Natsu... Berhentilah bersikap manja..."

"Sekali ini saja, Luce... Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Lalu aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan hal ini lagi." Natsu menatap Lucy dengan serius.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan bingung. Kenapa Natsu bisa seserius ini?

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Lucy, wajahnya memerah ketika mengatakannya.

Natsu terkekeh pelan lalu menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy.

XXX

"Kau... Sejak kapan tidak bisa berjalan seperti ini?" tanya Jellal hati-hati. Sebelumnya dia sudah berbasa-basi, dan akhirnya dia bisa melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

Erza menundukkan kepalanya. "Sejak aku masih kecil, sekitar 10 tahunan. Waktu itu aku dan keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan di saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke hotel. Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tapi, aku tidak. Aku selamat, tapi kakiku tertimpa pintu mobil sehingga menyebabkan tulang kakiku patah..." jawab Erza.

"Ah, maafkan aku sudah mengungkit hal itu." ucap Jellal.

Erza tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau tinggal bersama Lucy?" tanya Jellal.

"Kami dulu berada di dalam panti asuhan yang sama. Dan kami berteman akrab. Kami memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan pergi dari panti asuhan. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah ceritanya." jawab Erza, sedikit bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan pertanyaan Jellal. Habisnya, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sangat panjang.

"Begitu." gumam Jellal.

"Mm."

Hening.

Sepi.

Canggung.

Gelisah. Binggung apa yang harus dibicarakan selanjutnya.

"Naa, Erza."

Erza segera menoleh ke arah Jellal. "Ya?" sahutnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Dan sekolah kita mengadakan pesta dansa untuk merayakannya." ucap Jellal.

"Lalu?" tanya Erza. Dia sudah tahu itu. Yah, Lucy hampir setiap hari membawanya ke sana ke mari demi mengurus proposal untuk pesta dansa itu.

Jellal segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan Erza. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan gadis Scarlet itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku untuk pesta dansa nanti?"

Bersambung...

AN: Selamat datang di fanfic collab Minako-chan Namikaze dan Nacchandroid! XD

Ah, pasti ada yg bertanya2 tentang "Bukankah ini akun collab Via-chan sama Minako, ya? Nah, dikarenakan Via-chan lagi hiatus demi mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan, jadi saya ngajakin Nacchan buat jadi partner collab saya! Hehe, dan kami bikin pair Jerza! Haha, oke... Gak mau banyak bacot, langsung saja kami minta pendapat dari para reader mengenai fanfic Jerza pertama kami. Mungkin Erza dan Jellalnya sedikit OOC, ya... Haha, wajar sih. Soalnya selama ini kami hanya terobsesi dengan NaLu couple. Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, Minna!

Bye-bye!


End file.
